Teenagers Are Strange
by sasunaru's love child
Summary: A possessive Sasuke and a possessive Gaara clash for a confused Naruto. SasuNaru and GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

It had been five years. Five fucking long years. And all that bastard says when I greet him at the airport as he boards off his plane is, "Who the fuck are you?"

Now, I am known for being outspoken and tremendously loud; but now I am utterly speechless. I cannot believe that my former best friend and partner-in-crime has forgotten all about me. We had been friends ever since I was released from my mother's womb into the world, and we kind of just stayed friends "forever". He left when we were 12 years old because his father wanted to expand his business overseas, and naturally Sasuke went with him unless he wanted to stay with his uncle Madara, which he did not. Our goodbye included a lot of crying even if we had claimed to be "manly men" and a lot of hugging. If you asked me about it today, I would deny it and probably beat your ass for trying to shame my manliness.

"It is rude to gape at people, dobe." He says with this condescending voice and smirk that irks me to no end. But alas, I know he was joking and he really does remember me.

"It's rude to forget your best friend, teme."

After intense glaring at each other, we both end up chuckling a bit. His chuckle is so deep and soft that I can't help but miss it as soon as it is over. Sasuke punches me lightly on the arm and I know that everything will be okay.

I feel a presence beside me and I look over to see my second best friend, Gaara, looking at Sasuke with confusion. Oh yeah, I almost forget they don't know each other.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Gaara Sabaku."

The atmosphere is tense as they stare each other down. To rid of this stiff moment, I reach for Sasuke's carry on bag. Gaara immediately grabs my hand and glares at Sasuke. Sasuke glares at Gaara's hand holding mine._ Oh, no._

* * *

A/N: I started this new story because I absolutely adore SasuNaru and GaaNaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Warning: Sasuke will be kinda OOC.

Sasuke's POV:

Seeing him made me feel so nostalgic, warm and oh man, I missed him. I missed his stupid azure eyes and his stupid golden hair and his stupid cheery smile. I missed the dobe, but because of spending five years with my strict father, I know how to mask my emotions. And mask I did.

When I said, "Who the fuck are you?" I got the desired reaction. He seemed so shocked, as if someone could forget this moron. I would have expected him to burst into a fit, perhaps he has matured? How odd. I can't imagine Naruto mature at all. After a while, I let him know that I was just joking around and we were back to our old ways.

Oh, have I mentioned? I missed him.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Gaara Sabaku."

Now, who the fuck is this redhead? His posture tells me that he is not pleased to be here. His eyes look empty and tired. A complete opposite of Naruto, so why the fuck is he with him?

Naruto makes as to grab my bag and I see the redhead quickly snatch his precious tan hand away. What the hell? Who is this Gaara and why is he so familiar with MY blonde? He better fuck off if he wants to live to see another day.

"Haha, we should go get your luggage, huh?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and I know he's nervous. But why hasn't he shaken off the redheads grip? Do they have something together? No way in hell would I ever allow that. Naruto is mine, mine, mine. And nobody or anything can change that.

Gaara's POV:

I don't like the Uchiha one bit. When Naruto would talk about him, I pictured a nice person. But the Uchiha seems like a total asshole. I don't want my sweet, innocent Naruto to be tainted by this soulless dipshit. I must get rid of this nuisance. And I can do that with a few calls.

Naruto's POV:

What's wrong with Sasuke and Gaara? I thought they would get along since they're both moody bastards. I hope they both can get along, they're my most important friends.

After taking forever to get Sasuke's luggage, we finally can leave this crowded airport. As we go through the automatic doors, the warm spring air feels wonderful and I'm glad we can enjoy it a bit longer since I parked my car far away.

"Okay Sasuke, you can sit next to me after you put your things in the trunk, and Gaara you'll sit in the back." At this point I can FEEL Sasuke smirking at a fuming Gaara. What's going on with them?

"So Naruto, how's Kushina and Minato? Oh. And Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks in his deep voice that makes me shiver.

"They're great, actually. Mom is still a bit upset since Kyuubi 'abandoned' us to go to the university. Dad is still an architect and mom is still our personal 'chef.' They missed you a lot too." I answer as I try to focus on the road, but from the corner of my eye I see Sasuke lightly smile. I look at the rearview mirror and see a, still, angry Gaara.

"I met Gaara a year after you left. Dad designed his house and we met while our fathers discussed the blueprints. After that, we kind of just became really close friends and I'm thankful he's in my life." I see Gaara _beam _with pride over I don't know what, but I'm glad he's no longer upset. I look over to Sasuke and see him directing a glare to the backseat or, I'm guessing, Gaara.

I have to get to the bottom of this. Quick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry if I'm not uploading the chapters consistently. It is quite troublesome to upload when I have to do, like, 7291 assignments.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

When I finally got to my house, I was relieved. It felt so tense in the car that even when I rolled the window down to let in fresh air, I still felt very suffocated.

"Okay, Sasuke. Since your parents won't be back for another month, you can stay over at my place. Mom and dad are still vacationing in Greece but they'll be back next week. And even if you're my guest, I'm not carrying your crap so have fun doing that. Come on Gaara!" I then jog over to my front door and unlock it, out of sight of that Uchiha glare I felt on my back. As soon as reach the bottom of the stairs. I feel arms wrap around my torso. I look down and see pale arms.

"Gaara?" Gaara has only ever hugged me once, it's often times me doing the physical interaction and he'll just stand there.

"I don't like him Naru. I don't like him at all," he murmurs into my back, still holding me. I dare not move because I honestly don't want him to let go. "He looks so mean and he looks like he will hurt you or something."

"Don't worry, teme just looks like he has a stick up his ass most times. Even when we were small, he was always like this. A bit reserved. But I promise that once you get to know him, you'll appreciate him and his companionship." I move as to turn and I regret I moved because those pale arms soon release. Though when I had turned, he wrapped his arms around me again and stares into my eyes. Boy, this is awfully strange.

"Please don't leave me, Naru. You're the only person I trust and I would go crazy without you. Please." He whispers into my mouth. At this point, I realize that Gaara's face is a few inches away from mine. He closes his eyes and moves into kiss me. And for some reason, I don't move away, in fact maybe I want to kiss him...

"AHEM," says a loud voice from the doorway and I completely _froze_.


End file.
